


An omega like you with an alpha like me

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Broody Derek, Cuddles, Doctor deaton - Freeform, Elements of slavery, F/M, Good Alpha Derek, Good Alpha Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Physical Abuse, Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stiles, Protective Derek, Skin Hunger, Slave Stiles, Slow Build, Subspace, Undercover Cora, themes of slavery, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Derek hale was being his usual self, broody. When his little undercover cop sister decides to bring him along to buy an omega. Little did he know that he would end up  finding an omega that he was so passionate for and help his sister along the way.--terrible at summaries--





	An omega like you with an alpha like me

Stiles looked at his rent money and sighed. How was he going to pay it all by the end of this week. His shifts at the garage had been shortened and days had been reduced, he had already sold most of his belongings including his TV and laptop in or order to pay for the previous month's rent and now he had basically no job and no way of getting any money for the landlord. Who was also an alpha werewolf. 

Stiles tears of alpha werewolves and fear of being put under had begun when his father had died only a few months ago. He had lost all hope and he had no money p and the funeral had been pricy, his father had also been in a bit of debt so any money stiles would have received had now been taken by various companies and paid off. Being a college student and an orphan had taken its toll on stiles who was only 16. 

His father had also been his alpha, his control and his protector. After he had died stiles had lost his alpha, guidence and best friend. The hardest part was being alone and not being able to do anything about it. As an omega sub stiles was advised to always be around an alpha or be in a pack as he needed to be put under rather regularly. It had been 4 months since is father died and stiles wasnt coping very well with the sudden transition from being with someone to being alone. 

He was only 16 but stiles had been in a relationship when his father had died with an alpha-to-be called Kian. He had been more controlling than stiles had expected and didn't really care for is father's death. He was possessive and jealous and after stiles ended it he had been constantly stalking the boy aswell. This also was the reason he didn't like alpha's putting him under as Kian had never been responsible enough to care for his needs. 

And that is how stiles found himself inside a large department store half running down the isle as he searched for a good hiding place from His crazy ex. He left the department store and briskly walked over to the small restaurant. It was a small place it looked like it was secure. However before he could make it into the door he was grabbed. "Stiles, how you holding up." Kian said as is grip tightened. 

It had been a good few months since stiles had been touched by an alpha and as he alpha tightened his grip, stiles' body got a wave of unease and a metallic taste formed in his mouth. "Kian let me go." The alpha released his grip and spun stiles round to look at him. "Wow. You kinda look like shit." Kian said as he joked and smiled.  
"Get out my face douche."  
"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you. Just put you under for a while."  
"Fuck you! I don't need your Wolfy alpha ass."  
"Okay, calm down. You seriously need to be put under don't you." Kian said as he put a hand behind stiles neck and tightened. "Get off of me." Stiles slurred as he half growled at the alpha.

Usually Kian could never get in to go under easily but it had been so long since he had been under and his body was literally betraying him. He could not be dropped by this ass! "Stiles just let me drop you. Stop fighting me on this."  
"Get your hands off me." He slurred as Kian tightened his grip. Stiles tried to pull away but his body felt weak and uneasy. 

"Excuse me but I really don't think he wants you to do that." A feminine voice from behind stiles said. "Get the fuck off of me." Stiles slurred again as his attempt to get free this time worked and slowly his grip on reality tightened. "Look I know stiles, he isn't in a good place and hasn't been dropped in months I can guarantee it."  
"Fuck you, you were a dick and I don't need your alpha ass thinking that just because I'm an omega means I'm weak or needy." Stiles shouted as anger built in his voice. "Now leave me the fuck alone." He said as he stormed off in direction of his apartment. 

Many alpha's owned omega's. They could be brought illegally or legally. The parents of the omegas usually sold them on to companies that trained them and cared for them until they turned 18 when legally they should be sold on. But maybe illegal places sold them as young as 16. And as omega's didn't technically have any rights they couldn't stop themselves being sold either. Stiles' father hadn't sold him on and had almost acted As though stiles was a beta. 

Kian had angered stiles as he knew he was weak and needed to be dropped but he was scared and agitated. By the time he reached his apartment however the stress he had gone through and he unexpected touching of the alpha left stiles to deal with a self induced drop on his own. They were dangerous as the sub could harm themselves but they couldn't be helped. All stiles felt was floating and his problems were over. 

When he came to it the first thing he heard was loud banging on his door. He slowly got up from his knees which felt bruised and very sore and as he got up he heard both knees click painfully. He weakly opened the door to see the landlord. "Stilinski, rent." He huffed in annoyance  
"Sir, I don't have it all, I only have some of it." He whispered as tears spring to his eyes but the landlord was an alpha and seemed to recognise the trouble that the omega was going through. "Just give me what you have." He said sternly making stiles nod and grab he small wod of money from the counter. 

"I'll see you next month Stilinski." He said as he walked off leaving stiles to look around the bare apartment. There wasn't much in it these days other than the pile of blankets and pillows he slept on and the old coffee machine he refused to sell... Because coffee right? There were a few books but they weren't his, they were from the local library. Tomorrow it was suppose to be food day but he hadn't any money so he would have to just see if he garage needed him in which was unlikely. 

Thankfully he was needed by the garage the next day for a few hours. They needed him to clean and wipe down all the surfaces so although it wasn't much he left that day with £30 which was enough to buy him some food. As he walked out of the garage he passed an omega sub support group.

He had never considered going to one of the omega sub support groups before. They were funded by alpha's who gave food, water and other necessities to omegas in need. In some cases they would drop the omega if it needed to be done but stiles had always seen himself as independent and he didn't need anyone to just drop him. But if an omega signed up they were made to sign a deal saying that 'the omega would be sold to an alpha when they found one suitable for their needs' and that never appealed to stiles not one bit.

Slowly he wondered down to the local department store. He needed some basic stuff like coffee and bread so he took his time as this was the only time he ever really got out of the old battered apartment. It was quite late anyway by the time he had finished his shift that was. The store wasn't very full but there were a fair few people there and being around people made stiles nervous. 

Stiles knew he looked bad, every wolf knew the affects of not dropping an omega sub, the sleep deprivation and the lack of God would arise skinniness. He knew his face looked way to thin and he knew he was skinny and he knew he had scarily big bags (from not sleeping) and he knew he looked bad but people didn't have to stare right? 

He grabbed what he needed and went to the check out only to be stood infront of an alpha. And a muscly alpha aswell. One of the alpha's you look at and were like damn...wow! "Do you need a bag?" The cashier asked as she scanned stiles items. Stiles shook the thought from his head and nodded "Yes please."  
"That's £11.39." stiles gave the note to her and waited for the change before taking it and walking out of the store. 

When he got outside he felt a weird twinge run though his body. His eyes were drooping and his body felt worn down. He couldn't possibly be dropping right now could he? But as his head felt fuzzier and slower it was made aware to him that... Yes he was dropping again.

"Hey are you okay?" When stiles turned his head he was met with a tall man that was bold. However stiles couldn't concentrate on him and held his head trying to clear some of the fog and hope he could get home in one piece. "Hello?" He said again as he waved a hand n stiles face.  
"Home." Stiles said as he began walking in the direction of his apartment. "I don't think your in a state to be alone."  
"I'm fine." Stiles muttered, If he were in a stable situation he would have rolled his eyes and told the guy to do one.  
"Your dropping aren't you." The man said as he blatantly began stating the obvious.  
"Yes! now I need to get home."  
"Why don't you let me take care of you." The alpha said all too sweetly and with too many teeth.  
"I don't need an alpha." Stiles said through gritted teeth.  
"Well it seems at this time you do actually. Let me take care of you."  
Stiles looked into the eyes of the man and nodded. He gave him his address and looked towards the ground in a submissive way. 

"My name is ennis, what's yours?"  
"Stiles."  
"Now stiles before you are too deep into subspace for me to talk to you you I want to know if you are into any kinks while under?" Stiles squirmed and shuffled from foot to foot.  
"I like it when I'm close to said person and when they just hold me."  
"And how old are you."  
"16." Ennis nodded and then put his hand up so it could snake around stiles neck and ground him slightly. 

The way the man held him made stiles skin crawl but he was too deep in subspace to fight this off. His gut got a bad feeling but he couldn't concentrate. When they reached the car Ennis pulled out some handcuffs and a gag. "Now your going to hopefully get me some money." Stiles couldn't respond any further as he was now not able to make out a coherent word. When he went down it took hours to come back up and he had only just gone under and an alpha had touched him which made him fall deeper into subspace. 

He was put in the back seat where he tried to pull himself up but couldn't manage it. "Yeah. Yeah I got one, young, pretty, he went into a drop on his own so that might want to mention that. Yeah... Yeah I'm on my way." Ennis looked to be on the phone when stiles saw him.  
"Hmm." Stiles mumbled as the man kept driving hoping to free himself from his captive.  
"Be quiet, omega." He growled in his alpha tone sending stiles down even further into subspace. 

When they reached the carpark stiles was so far down he couldn't form words. At this point He didn't even remember his own name. He felt floaty and like he was in a little bubble on his own. The man- Ennis - dragged him out and was forced to have to carry him inside the dirty warehouse.

It was a large building with peeling paint and dirty floors. After walking in you were met with a few hundred cages. They were large enough to hold an omega in and were completely bare. "Put him in the cage." Another man shouted making stiles flinched and slap his lips together around the gag in protest like an angry toddler. 

"You know I might have to consider buying him." Ennis pondered  
"You can't until the sale has ended. If he is left over then you can happily have him for free but you have to wait." The stern voice of the man again made stiles whimper and wriggle. "Stay still." Ennis ordered as stiles was put into the cage and then Left. He was so far dropped it would take hours of getting up. Currently he was on his knees and elbows with his head dropped on to his arms as he drooled through his gag. 

Being under has its plus sides though, for example stiles felt no panic at this point in time about being in a cage or being kidnapped. He felt no panic about the building hunger in him or the fact he was shivering with the cold. He felt nothing other than the floaty feeling that ever omega sub seeked. What could have been hours passed and he was still submurged in subspace. He was still too far down to form words. But it seemed that people had begun filing Into the room.

A low music had begun playing as the voices and amount of people grew until stiles had retreated back into the corner of his cage whimpering thin his gag and drooling still. Many people walked past him but I were uninterested by his state or his appearance. He was so far in subspace that when a woman bent down to look into the cage he didnt even see her. Instead he was scrunching his eyes together and whimpering constantly hoping the loud noises would eventually go away.

"Omega." She said as she clicked her fingers before turning to the man that was stood with her. He hasn't shown any interest in stiles and hadn't even looked down. "I can't believe you dragged me here Cora!" He complained as she stared at the omega in shock.

"Derek, this omega is under I think." She whispered as the man next to her grunted. "Are you sure, they probably all act like that due to brain damage or drugs." She shook her head and stood up looking around. She could see the other omegas and they weren't in the state of this one. They were functioning and not under! 

Cora had been training to be an undercover cop for the omega's rights for months now, she had finally gotten her degree and was on a mission to shut down illegal omega dealers. Along the way she would help them and buy the ones she thought needed serious help. He uncle wasn't an undercover cop but did have a soft stop for omega's as he was an alpha and helped nurse them back to health with her. This time however she thought it was necessary for her big brother to stop moping around and get someone to care for. Hence why she brought the broody, unsociable alpha with her. Hurray!

She whipped her head round and glared at Derek. "Seriously Derek, he's so far under. What does his profile say we both know why I'm here and we both know you need someone. If you get him he will be yours and he will be able to be part of my case. But most importantly he looks terrible derek." Derek grunted again and grabbed the clipboard hung ontop of the cage. 

"It says he's 16 and prone to dropping. That's all it says nothing of his history." The woman had bent down again to Look at the omega. "Derek, I'm not an alpha but maybe you can comfort him as he is already under. I can't deal to see him suffering like this." She said quietly as she didn't want to scare the omega even more.

"Is he really that far down that he needs an alpha to pull him back Cora or are you just trying to fool me... again." Derek asked angrily. This time she stood up her eyes shining gold as she looked the man in the eyes. "I'm not joking derek. Take a look. He needs help!" Derek kept we contact when her but huffed and sighed before he bent down expecting to see some useless omega that was drugged up and sick.

Instead what he saw did make his breath catch. The omega was small, way to Thin and so fragile. His eyes were shut but they were sunken in unnaturally. His hair was long and stuck up in every direction while his hands were cuffed and he was gagged. He was involuntary drooling around the gag but was making whimpering noises as his lips and teeth repeatedly bit down on the gag. He was slightly twitching aswell making needy little noises and curled up on himself. 

It only really hit Derek at how loud it must have been for his sensitive ears. He looked up at Cora helplessly as is eyes flickered red. "I'm going to buy him." He said as he looked at her. She nodded "Okay, I'll go find someone to get him out for you." She walked off swiftly and left Derek with the poor omega. 

"Omega." He said quietly but it seemed that using his normal voice did nothing for the poor creature. Instead he changed his options and his eyes bled with a scarlet red. "Omega." He said again this time the omega whimpered and looked toward the alpha with untrusting eyes. 

"That's it baby, it's okay... come here." He coaxed as he stuck two fingers through the bars on the cage hoping it would settle him. Slowly the omega tilted its head and shuffled close enough for Derek to brush it's chilled skin. "Good boy." He said as he watched the boy relax slightly from the praise. He also shuffled Abit closer trying to get to the heat of the alpha's body. 

"Hmm." Stiles managed to get it from around his gag as he blindly followed the orders the alpha gave him as though he was in some sort of trance. "Thats it, relax for me." The alpha said.

Stiles began to relax even in his current situation But soon enough the man rose and left stiles spiriling down Even further into subspace as the feeling of abandonment set in. He whimpered as he heard the loud clanking of the keys unlocking the door and a man grabbing his leg to pull him roughly out of the cage making stiles whine. "Gently." Derek growled at the man who eased up and got stiles out of the cage leaving him on the floor. 

Derek kneeled infront of the boy and wiped his chin only for the boy to flinch terribly back as his was so deep in subspace he couldn't function properly. Slowly Derek's eyes bled red as he looks he boy in the eye. "Your such a good boy. Relax for me, can you stand up baby or do you want me to carry you." Stiles cocked his head at that like he didn't understand the man. "Derek your going to have to carry him." The woman said as she handed a small wod of money to the man. 

Gently and slowly so the omega didn't get spooked anymore, Derek lifted him bridal style and walked slowly through the the mazes of cages. "Should we drive him straight home."  
"I think you should sit with him for Abit maybe in the hotel while I go and get some food for the three of us." Cora said as she looked toward the boy who now clung to Derek like his lift depended on it.  
"I highly doubt he even knows that he's now yours." She said after a second thought. 

"I'll wait with him in the hotel room while you go and grab some food, I'm going to try and pull him up Abit so we can get some words out of him." Cora nodded.  
"Good idea, I'm going to call Peter aswell and get him informed so he can set your room up with some things for your new omega."  
"Okay." Derek said as he headed toward the hotel that was just across the street. He could feel stiles clinging to him as he held the omega close. The boy was whimpering repetitively as he buried his head into Derek's shoulder. "Shhh, it's okay baby." Derek soothed as he walked through the doors and into the lift. Stiles lifted his head slightly but then put it back on Derek's shoulder.

After he got out of the lift, Derek took stiles straight to the hotel room he and Cora had ordered and placed the boy on the double bed. He still had the gag on and the handcuffs and they were first to come off. "Your such a good boy arent you." Derek cooed as he took the cuffs off leaving only the gag. Which he swiftly unbuckled and took it off as stiles smacked his lips together and a tongue swiped over then and then sighed in contentment. Derek ran a hand through his hair and pulled the boy into his lap. "Your a good boy arent you, can you come up for me good boy." He asked in his alpha tone but the boy wriggled and shook his head trying to defy the order. "I know it's hard, you just have come up alittle bit baby not all the way just a little." He coaxed but the boy was so far down and shook his head whimpering. Derek shook his head and sighed to himself 'it would take alot.'

After about half an hour of holding the shivering sub, Derek had decided that he needed some answers now. "Baby, you need to come up for me." Derek said in Abit more of a sharper tone. Stiles stilled and blinked a few times but the glassy look was still there. "Can you hear me?" Stiles slowly nodded once.  
"Okay good boy. Can you tell me your name?" Derek asked as he stroked the boys hair. "Stiles." He whimpered as he buried his head in the heat of the alpha's chest. 

"I know it's hard to use your words, I know but Can you tell me what you remember." Derek asked as he moved the boys head of his chest so he could understand the small words that were coming out of his mouth. "Alpha, dropped, cage." Stiles whispered as his eyes slipped shut submissively.  
"Your a good boy. Such a good boy arent you." Derek soothed as he rocked the boy back and forward. The door unlocked and Cora walked in holding three cups of coffee and a bag of food. She took in the sight before her before padding quietly over to the counter and turning to face Derek again. "How is he."  
"He talked abit." He said quietly again.  
"Did he? What did he say?"  
"I asked his name, it's stiles. And I think he vaguely remembers what happened."  
"Stiles is a unique name isn't it? And okay we will have to see if he remembers more when he is functioning properly."  
"Can you hand me a coffee." Derek asked as he rocked the boy to comfort him.

After letting the boy stay under for another half an hour and bought him and Cora finished their drinks he looked at the boy and shook his head. "Stiles, I want you to come up Abit more." He asked as the boy whined. "No." He slurred as he began to come up.  
"I need you to come up now properly." Derek ordered.  
"No, no, no." Stiles said fighting the alpha's command and burying closer to he heat of the alpha's chest. "Stiles come up for me." Eventually stiles opened his eyes, the light was blinding and he found himself having to blink furiously as he wiped his eyes. 

Floods of memories came racing back as he opened his eyes to see he was face to face with a stranger. "Where am I." He breathed as he tumbled off the man's lap and into the floor. "Your I'm a hotel room." A woman said quietly hoping it would calm him.  
"Why am I here." He shrieked hysterically.  
"You were in an auction room for omega's and we saw you and knew you needed help." The woman said to stiles as he frantically looked between the two people. "So what happened then!" Stiles said in shock. "Well, we brought you then Derek and I decided to was best to bring you here and coax you out of your drop so we could explain this to you."  
"Who are you people."  
"My name is Cora. And this is my brother Derek. He's your alpha." Stiles blood went cold as his face went pale. He had an alpha? What?

"Try not to worry about it else you'll overwhelm yourself and send yourself into another drop." Cora said comfortingly as she handed stiles a cup of coffee which he took as he was thirsty from the drop. "So your m-my alpha and your his sister called Cora." Stiles stuttered.  
"Yes." Derek said for the first time. His voice was firm but gravelly and made stiles go all tingly. "Okay." He breathed as he stayed seated on the floor nursing his coffee.  
"You can get up you know and sit down." Cora said as she gestured to the bed then to her brothers lap and smiled. "I- urm." Stiles said trying to find the right words. 

"How about you tell us about yourself, stiles." Cora said as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. He shrugged slightly and began to speak quietly. "I'm 16, an orphan and haven't had an alpha in months until now." Derek opened his eyes slightly wider than they already were but made no move to talk any further. Cora out a hand in his shoulder comfortingly and shot him a small smile. "Well you have a family and an alpha now stiles, we help omega's. My uncle has three omega's and I- myself have two." Stiles nodded and looked down submissively silently enjoying the attention of anyone. 

"You see my brother has never seen the appeal in having an omega but then we came across you and it seems he now has an interest, your his only one." Derek glared at her as she continued until she cut herself off and he cleared his throat.  
"That's enough Cora, he's scared and frightened and your overloading him with information that he can receive after a shower or sleeping." The alpha said making stiles whine low in his throat and for both Cora and Derek to look toward him questioningly. Cora raised and eyebrow and nudged Derek.  
"I'm going to go for a shower myself."  
"Okay." He said gruffly waiting for her to leave so he could make sure the omega was alright. 

When she had gone Derek stood up and walked over to stiles where he kneeled infront of the boy and tilted his head ever so slightly. "How long has his been since you had an alpha." His voice laced with authority  
"Months."  
"How long as it been since you were dropped properly by an dom alpha."  
"Years."  
"How long have you been touch starved." Stiles whined and looked down.  
"Months."  
Derek extened a hand and gripped stiles elbow before pulling him from the ground and sitting him on the bed. "Do you want me to touch you." Derek asked with his alpha voice this time as both he and his family were big in consent. Stiles nodded and looked down at the floor sheepishly.

Slowly Derek raised a hand and ran it through the omega's hair as stiles almost began to purr. "Your a good boy." Derek praised as stiles moved closer without realising he was doing it. Only when he was nearly ontop of Derek did he help and pull back onto for the alpha to growl and pull him back and put him ontop of his lap where he settled easily and breathed in the scent of the alpha. Cora emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and in shorts and a t-shirt before she saw them and smiled. 

Cora waited for a moment but it seemed her presence was only going to be ignored so she cleared her throat and waited for Derek to look at her. "You two want any food." She asked only for Derek to look up with red eyes and stiles to try to get closer to his safe, warm chest. "Well I'll make you two something incase you get hungry or change your mind. Also shower of free of stiles wants one." She said as Derek looked down and then stiles nodded. Derek got up with the boy and took him into the shower and then brought him some spare clothes to wear. "We are only out here if you need us." He assured before he turned round and walked back to cora. 

"What did Peter say." He asked gruffly as he put a grape in his mouth.  
"Well he was silent for a few minutes then said that he put some basics in your room. Like extra clothing and towels and all the omega stuff."  
"What omega stuff."  
"Sleeping stuff like a blind fold incase he needs it. Or blankets made for omega's he also put a minifridge in your room and filled it up with foods that omega's like." Derek nodded and went to sit down. It was weird having stiles now, it felt surreal and like a dream. He hadn't expected to find an omega that he felt so strongly about.  
"You like the omega dont you. Looks like it was a good idea that I brought you along with me huh?" She asked with a grin.  
"Cora just because you brought me with you don't mean im talking about this right now."  
"Why?"  
"Because in that room over there, is a sick, skinny omega that is touch starved and hurting and instead of me drooling over him i need to be his alpha and help get him better." Cora was smiling by the end of it and looked into her brothers worried eyes. "You'll be a great alpha to him." She assured him as she put a grape into her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me earlier today, it's unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Comments are welcome here anytime!!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
